kpopfandomcom-20200223-history
Why (Taeyeon song)
"Why" is a song by South Korean singer Taeyeon, released as the lead single of her second mini-album Why on June 28, 2016. "Why" is a trendy pop track, mixing R&B and EDM genres with a tropical house feel. The lyrics of the song are about escaping the mundane routine of everyday life, while at the same time being unable to get away from it. The music video was shot in California, and was viewed more than 2 millions times within 24 hours after its publication on YouTube. Lyrics Romanization= Oh whoa ooh, yeah yeah Oh eonjenganeun nae du bari, oh danneun daero Ikkeullineun shiseoneul ppaetgyeobeorin daero Gabyeobge georeogal nasseon goseul geurida Tto gyeolgugen heojeonhan gin hansume meomchwo Why, why, doraseo tto neon Why, why, kkumman gadeukae Jigeum tteonandamyeon good, good, good, yeah Mannage doel modeun geon great, great, yeah Gabyeowojin mami work, work, baby Imi imi nun ape areunareundaeneunde mangseoryeo why Nachimban wi doragadeon baneuri Meomchun gose gadeuk pin ireum moreul kkonnipi Neol wihae kkeureodanggin bichi damgin punggyeong soge Eoseo ttwieodeuleo naboda jayuropge deo Why, why, why, gwaenhi mirwo watteon nal Manatteon geokjeongi modu da sarajin tonight, yeah Baram bureo omyeon good, good, good, yeah Pyeolcheojineun modeun geon great, great, yeah Dallajineun mami work, work, baby Imi imi nun ape areunareundaeneunde Jigeum tteonandamyeon good, good, good, yeah Mannage doel modeun geon great, great, yeah Gabyeowojin mami work, work, baby Imi imi nun ape areunareundaeneunde mangseoryeo why Jjochagagido beokcha sumi chan sesangi jeonbuneun anya Haru jongil georeodo ttokkateun punggyeongeun jeolttae boiji ana Hayan jongie jeogeo bon why ingkeucheoreom beonjineun mam I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling to you! Oh, baram bureo omyeon good, good, good, yeah Pyeolcheojineun modeun geon great, great, yeah Dallajineun mami work, work, baby Imi imi nun ape areunareundaeneunde Jigeum tteonandamyeon good, good, good, yeah Mannage doel modeun geon great, great, yeah Gabyeowojin mami work, work, baby (work baby) Imi imi nun ape areunareundaeneunde mangseoryeo why |-| Korean = Oh whoa ooh, yeah yeah Oh 언? 가는 내 두 발이, oh 닿는 대로 이끌리는 시선을 뺏겨버린 대로 가볍게 걸어갈 낯선 곳을 그리다 또 결국엔 허전한 긴 한숨에 멈춰 Why, why, 돌아서 또 넌 Why, why, 꿈만 가득해 지금 떠난다면 good, good, good, yeah 만나게 될 모든 건 great, great, yeah 가벼워진 맘이 work, work, baby 이미 이미 눈 앞에 아른아른대는데 망설여 why 나침반 위 돌아가던 바늘이 멈춘 곳에 가득 핀 이름 모를 꽃잎이 널 위해 끌어당긴 빛이 담긴 풍경 속에 어서 뛰어들어 나보다 자유롭게 더 Why, why, why, 괜히 미뤄 왔던 날 많았던 걱정이 모두 다 사라진 tonight, yeah 바람 불어오면 good, good, good, yeah 펼쳐지는 모든 건 great, great, yeah 달라지는 맘이 work, work, baby 이미 이미 눈 앞에, 아른아른대는데 지금 떠난다면 good, good, good, yeah 만나게 될 모든 건 great, great, yeah 가벼워진 맘이 work, work, baby 이미 이미 눈 앞에 아른아른대는데 망설여 why 쫓아가기도 벅차 숨이 찬 세상이 전부는 아냐 하루 종일 걸어도 똑같은 풍경은 절대 보이지 않아 하얀 종이에 적어 본 why 잉크처럼 번지는 맘 I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling to you! Oh, 바람 불어오면 good, good, good, yeah 펼쳐지는 모든 건 great, great, yeah 달라지는 맘이 work, work, baby 이미 이미 눈 앞에 아른아른대는데 지금 떠난다면 good, good, good, yeah 만나게 될 모든 건 great, great, yeah 가벼워진 맘이 work, work, baby (work baby) 이미 이미 눈 앞에 아른아른대는데 망설여 why |-| Translation = Oh whoa ooh, yeah yeah Oh sometimes my two feet, oh as they touch As the gaze that carries me away is stolen I long for unfamiliar places that I can walk to lightly I end up stopping again with an empty and long sigh Why, why, am I turning around again Why, why, am I so full of dreams If I leave now it's good, good, good, yeah Everything I'll meet will be great, great, yeah My lightened heart will work, work, baby Already, already in front of my eyes, it glimmers, glimmers but I hesitate, why The needle in the compass used to spin Where it stopped, there are nameless flower petals Hurry and jump into this bright scenery I pulled in closer for you Go on and be freer than me Why, why, why, did I put off this day for nothing Because all of my worries vanished tonight, yeah If the wind blows it's good, good, good, yeah From now on everything is great, great, yeah My changing heart will work, work, baby Already, already in front of my eyes, it glimmers, glimmers If I leave now it's good, good, good, yeah Everything I'll meet will be great, great, yeah My lightened heart will work, work, baby Already, already in front of my eyes, it glimmers, glimmers but I hesitate, why The world isn’t all about trying to catch up You can't find an identical scenery even if you walk all day My heart is spilling like ink writing why on a piece of white paper I'm falling, I'm falling, I'm falling to you! Oh, if the wind blows it's good, good, good, yeah From now on everything is great, great, yeah My changing heart will work, work, baby Already, already in front of my eyes, it glimmers, glimmers If I leave now it's good, good, good, yeah Everything I'll meet will be great, great, yeah My lightened heart will work, work, baby (work baby) Already, already in front of my eyes, it glimmers, glimmers but I hesitate, why |-| Video links * Teaser video * Music video Category:2016 songs Category:Songs Category:Taeyeon